


Enlightened: Part 1

by rinnenotsubasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fantasy, Light Angst, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, post-HBP, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Little did he know that this rescue mission was going to change his life, even more than the mark on his left forearm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [31X11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/31X11/gifts).



> Thank you admin! You are amazing.
> 
> For 31x11, I hope you like this! Despite the kind words in your letter, I had felt unsure. I really love that amazing Gyuhao soulmate fic of yours, and I doubted that I could write something that would satisfy such a great writer. But I wrote anyway! And I’m glad I did. It was so much fun writing this! Thank you so much for your prompts. My first Harry Potter AU!
> 
> By the way, about the story. I was one of those kids reading Harry Potter one volume each time, waiting for when they get published. BUT I have never read the fanfics, until recently a good friend recommended me tons of Dramione (she works in marketing and is very persuasive). Anyway, this fic is inspired by some of those fics, especially “What the Room Requires”  and “Isolation”.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING  
> As the title says, this is PART ONE of the story. I’m sorry that I can’t post a complete fic, but rest assured, I will _definitely_ finish it.  
> I'm also sorry but this is hard to read for those who haven't read/watched Harry Potter.  
> Also, I'm not kidding about the slow burn. Things haven't even burning yet.

Xu Minghao tried to escape it.

He covered it with long sleeves, and sometimes with bandage. But whenever he shed the fabrics to let hot water unwind the knots in his muscles, his eyes couldn't help but wander to his left forearm. The empty eye sockets of the skull stared at him, and he would try to avoid the gaze, only to trace the winding snake that protruded from the skull's mouth.

It was no better even when his eyelids were shut. He would always see the things he wished to leave behind. That one time Nott Sr. decided to grace Xu residence with his presence, along with his son Theodore and 5 other Death Eaters. Minghao had to witness them casting Cruciatus at two Muggle-borns in the 1st floor salon. As a kid Minghao used to play there with a toy broomstick and had fun challenging himself to not hit anything in the room.

Or the moment he was brought in front of the Dark Lord. Cold sweat ran over his back as Minghao faked his composure. Those dark scarlet eyes glinted, and Minghao was sure the Dark Lord knew he didn't want to be there. Yet Lord Voldemort merely smirked before branding him with the Dark Mark. Minghao vomited his entire meal after leaving the room.

The worst was his parents' faces. Not a hint of tensing muscles when fellow human beings were tortured under their roof. The pride in their eyes when the Dark Lord bestowed him the Mark and turned him into a Death Eater.

There was no escape from the nightmares.

But then again, he's not the only one. The whole world had turned into one horrible dream, trapping everyone in a neverending restless night. The Ministry had fallen. Muggle-borns and “blood traitors” hiding or thrown into Azkaban by the corrupted government.

That's why Xu Minghao buttoned his sleeves and casted a Disillusionment Charm on himself. He wrapped a scarf over half of his face for good measure, then Apparated out of his parents' holiday cottage in Nottingham to a quiet residential area outskirt of Sheffield.

The street boasted a row of almost identical houses. Even with a few street lamps here and there, it was difficult to distinguish one from another. And yet Minghao's steps were sure. The Snatchers only mentioned the target and area name, but Minghao was able to pinpoint the exact house number from the student list he stole on his last day at Hogwarts. All he had to do was walk down the road and trace the numbers written on the mailbox until he reached number 58.

The front door of house number 58 was slightly ajar. Minghao’s heart took a skip. The Snatchers shouldn't be here, not in another 30 minutes. Was he too late?

With careful steps Minghao slipped beyond the unlocked door. The entrance was dark, but there was light at the end of the hallway.

The closer he got to the other room, his ears started to pick up some noise. Shelves being yanked open, its contents clanking against each other. An exasperated “ _Accio phone book!_ ” and a frustrated groan that followed.

When Minghao reached the brim of the room, he saw a broad back of a tall man. He seemed to be taller than Minghao, and that's impressive since Minghao was almost 1,8 meter at 18.

Minghao adjusted his grip on his wand as he observed the potential enemy. But when the latter turned around, Minghao realized that he’s not a follower of the Dark Lord. The man--no, the teenager--was one of the owners of this house.

When Minghao looked for Sheffield residents on the students list and found Kim Mingyu's name, he couldn't recall the Ravenclaw's face well. The list said they were in the same grade, and Slytherins and Ravenclaws had had classes together. Plus there weren't that many Asians in Hogwarts, Koreans even less. But all Minghao got was a blur and that showed how much Minghao had cared about his peers.

Now inside the Kim household, Minghao had a good look at his schoolmate and it clicked for him. Kim Mingyu was that smartass. The Hermione Granger of their grade who had probably raised his hand in class more times than everyone in their year combined.

Mingyu had his gaze facing towards Minghao but showed no signs of recognition as Disillusionment Charm made Minghao blend with the wall behind. The giant Ravenclaw then turned to the glass cabinet on Minghao's right side. He opened the door and used his wand to summon the “phone book" again (whatever that was). Nothing flew out so Mingyu started to search the contents with his own hands. Mingyu's movements were filled with urgency, but looking at how packed the cabinet was, Minghao worried that they would run out of time.

When Minghao was contemplating on revealing himself to get things going, a white ball with the size of a small egg fell from the glass cabinet. The ball rolled on the floor, taking Mingyu's gaze with it, and bounced against Minghao's feet before he even realized it.

Mingyu froze and so did Minghao. The Ravenclaw had definitely witnessed the white ball changing track after bumping into nothing. So although the Disillusionment Charm still worked in the technical sense, Minghao's presence was no longer hidden.

If Mingyu hadn't been so expressive with his enchantment, his hand and lip movement obvious telltale of Disarming Charm, Minghao would had been robbed of his wand. Fortunately Mingyu wasn’t that subtle, so Minghao had a chance to chant a silent Protego that protected him from Mingyu's attack.

It seemed that Mingyu had no intention to finding out the identity of the intruder in his house and was set on attacking instead. The Ravenclaw kept sprouting spells after spells. It was not an ideal situation; the Snatchers could be there any time now and Minghao couldn't even explain without risking getting knocked out by Stupefy.

As Minghao tried to find a solution, Mingyu yelled “Oppugno!" and made a bowl of white balls fly towards him. It was too fast for Minghao to cast a Shield Charm and the small but deadly fast balls hit him all over, disrupting his focus.Mingyu used the chance by casting a Trip Jinx, making Minghao fell on his face. Minghao groaned. The Ravenclaw was more of a Slytherin than he ever had been.

Thankfully no bones were broken and Minghao swiftly rose back up. His brain told him that Mingyu would be hitting him with another spell as soon as he got back on his feet, but his body went ahead of his head and made himself vulnerable against Mingyu’s attack.

A spark shot from Mingyu's wand hit Minghao's chest. It was more like a poke, barely enough to make Minghao fall again. But Minghao could feel the Disillusionment Charm melting away.

Minghao actually felt a rush of amusement. Now Mingyu seemed like a Gryffindor, foolish enough to waste his magic on Revelio Charm in this situation. Minghao was no idiot. While Mingyu seemed to focus on looking at his “enemy", Minghao swung his wand and conjured thick ropes to bind Mingyu.

Arms and legs tied over his body, Mingyu fell on his left side and his wand escaped his grip. The tall boy wriggled his body and tried hard to reach his wand, Minghao had to place his hands to Mingyu's shoulders to keep him still.

“There's no time and I need you to listen.”

“Who are you? What are you doing in my house?”

“Snatchers are coming. We need to get out of here.”

Mingyu's face went pale at the word “Snatchers", but he still insisted on interrogating Minghao.

“How do you know that? What have you done to--” Mingyu suddenly stopped, as if deciding against saying whatever he wanted to.

“Later. Swear you won't run away so I can untie you and get out of here.”

“I'm not leaving. This is my house and you're--you leave! Get out! Get--”

“Haven't you been _listening_?” Minghao hissed his word. Merlin, he should had given Mingyu the Langlock. ‘’Snatchers will be here any moment now, and if you don't want to go to Azkaban, or worse, you'll shut up and follow me.”

“I--”

Before Mingyu could say another word, and before Minghao could glue Mingyu's tongue to the roof of his mouth, ruckus was heard from the entrance.

_They're here._

With renewed sense of urgency, Minghao untied Mingyu with a flick of his wand, then reached to the wand lying on the ground to return it to its owner. Mingyu looked stunned when Minghao put the wand into his hands, but said nothing as he got to his feet along with Minghao.

Minghao's heart sank when five Snatchers bursted into the room. The number hadn't been a problem before, but Minghao had never fight that many _all at once_. He didn't care if it's dirty play. He’d sneak up on them, use decoys and take them one by one, as discreetly as possible.

Facing five of them with an uncooperative partner didn't look promising.

With his nerves all sensitive and alert, Minghao felt--no, he _thought_ he felt the Dark Mark squirming on his skin. A repulsive sensation, but timely reminder of the hellhole he was in. It couldn't be any worse, he thought, so he charged into his opponents without any more doubt.

Stealing from Mingyu’s playbook, Minghao quickly casted Oppugno to attack the five Snatchers. Not wasting any seconds, Minghao flicked his wand again. This time specifically towards the 20-something man at the right side. His name was Ralph and Minghao had known him for almost all his life. Not that they were buddies or anything. They used to be neighbors until Ralph's father went bankrupt and his mother ran away with a Muggle. Minghao would had sympathized, only if Ralph wasn't such a self-centered bully.

Knowing Ralph well enough, Minghao managed to trace him and gathered info on his group's movements. Trying to get to the Snatchers' target before them, which led him to Mingyu's house tonight. He also knew that other members of the group were no better prats than Ralph, and could barely function without Ralph's leader-like presence. That's why Minghao knocked out Ralph first with Stupefy.

He heard Mingyu yelling “Petrificus Totalus!’’ beside him and was relieved that it wasn't targeted at him. Seemed that Mingyu decided Minghao was a safer bet in this situation.

With the enemy going down to three, the fight began to look more fair. Even so, it was hard to take the upper hand. Minghao was actually an ordinary teenager who just finished his 5th grade at Hogwarts, had never been trained specifically for duels, and only started his vigilante activities less than 6 months ago. Add the fact that his duel partner was practically a stranger, it's hard to coordinate and a few times they almost hit each other instead of the Snatchers.

When Minghao got distracted by one Snatcher, Mingyu was cornered by the other two. Minghao only noticed when Mingyu let out a howl, filled with desperation and indignation. It got Minghao turning his neck and what he saw next wasn’t what he had expected.

A high-pitched bark came from the entrance and a flash of white dashed past Minghao. Things happened so fast; the white flash, which turned out to be a small dog, jumped higher than Minghao thought was possible for a dog that small, and bit the wand arm of a Snatcher. The bitten Snatcher roared and flailed, yet the dog persisted. The other Snatcher tried to help and failed miserably, his spell hit his ally instead and earned him a series of expletives.

Minghao hesitated, not wanting to hit the dog. But that was proven to be a mistake. The next moment, the dog was torn off the snatcher's arm and its little body hit the wall.

“Aji!”

Mingyu, who was supposed to be smart, jumped towards the dog and left his back exposed to the enemy. Those two Snatchers weren't the brightest bulbs in the room, but they knew a chance when they saw it. Their wands were pointing towards Mingyu and Minghao had little time to take out two explosive bombs from the Weasley twins (the only Gryffindor geniuses in Minghao's book) and throw it at the Snatchers.      

The loud bang and blinding smoke gave Minghao enough time to jump towards Mingyu. He grabbed the Ravenclaw by the arm and told him to hold on tight unless he wanted to get splinched. Mingyu looked up from the dog when he seemed to register Minghao's words, his body moving away from Minghao almost instantly. But Minghao wouldn't have it. He yanked Mingyu until their sides were glued. Thank Merlin for the dog. Mingyu opted not to move recklessly again and focused on making sure the pooch was safe in his arms. 

Convinced that Mingyu had stopped resisting, Minghao focused on the image in his head. A dim alley in Old Market, behind a post office. With a vivid picture of the brick walls, Minghao tightened his grip on Mingyu's right arm and turned.

He spent a moment getting squeezed from all sides, his insides twisting. It was slightly uncomfortable, but Minghao didn't mind it that much. Didn't last long anyway. In a zap the odd sensation was gone, and he was no longer in his schoolmate's house. However, Mingyu looked like he was less comfortable with Apparition. For a brief second the Ravenclaw’s legs went wobbly.

Minghao's eyes quickly scanned their surroundings and concluded no Snatchers were following them. Even so, he didn't let his grip on his wand loosen.

“We'll walk. It's about 20 minutes.” Minghao belatedly noticed that his tone was perhaps too harsh for someone who just got attacked in his own house and had to apparate, but there's time for sorry later. Safety first.

It was as if Mingyu had just remembered Minghao's presence. The Ravenclaw's eyes looked at him with a color of surprise, and then suspicion.

“Why should I go with you?”

“I just saved you?”

“Yes, _thank you_ , but I don't know you.” With that, Mingyu slipped past Mingyu and headed out of the alley.

Groaning internally, Minghao thought of the people he helped in his previous vigilante acts. None were as difficult as Kim Mingyu.

“Are you going to let that dog die?" The words were enough to make Mingyu stopped on his tracks. 

“I'm getting him to a doctor,’’ said Mingyu with his back towards Minghao.

“Muggle Healer? Look, you're in a wizard area and I'm guessing you don't know your way around. It's late. Your dog was attacked by magic. Do you even have Muggle money with you? I thought Ravenclaw was supposed to be smart, or do I have to spell it out for you?”

Minghao could feel Mingyu jolted. The latter seemed to be mulling his words and Minghao decided to wait. Yet it turned out that the situation demanded for haste.

“Aji? _Aji!_ " Confusion filled Mingyu’s voice, followed with raw fear.

Minghao prepared for the worst when Mingyu turned around. He whispered “Lumos" and took a look at the tiny dog. Now that he had a chance to examine it, he could see that it was of the Chihuahua breed. Its body still showed movement but it was more of a convulsion, and there's blood around its mouth.

“Please…” There was no trace of stubbornness nor reluctance in Mingyu's eyes. It was the same look Minghao saw in Mr. Douglas Fernsby when his sister was writhing on the floor of Xu residence salon, begging at Zabini to stop the Cruciatus Curse. Not again, thought Minghao.

“Can you help him?”

“I have potions. Let's go.”

“’You said 20 minutes. What if he doesn't make it?”

“Then walk fast.’’

“ _Please_.”

Minghao hesitated. He didn't want to Apparate directly to the cottage, always opting to walk and purposely taking the winding road. But then again, he had already compromised his security rules when he decided to take Mingyu to his hideout. The method he chose no longer mattered.

Minghao caught the sight of Mingyu's eyes again. He had enough. 

“Hang on.”

Minghao stretched his left arm but he didn't need to pull Mingyu with it. The Ravenclaw immediately jumped and grabbed his extended arm while minding the dog in his hold. Minghao didn't realize it when they apparated here, too much adrenaline clouding his senses, but now he could truly feel the warmth of another's body on him. It told him how cold the night was, and how much he had longed for a presence other than his own.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Minghao pictured the kitchen-turned-potion-mixing room in his parents' cottage. With a single turn, the image turned into reality. 

Mingyu looked less wobbly compared to their previous Apparition. He put his dog gently on the table and turned to Minghao, desperate hope in his eyes. He moved away willingly when Minghao stepped closer to examine the injured creature. It was as if someone had casted the Silencing Charm on Mingyu. Not a word as he swiftly move back and forth between the table and the many cabinets behind, taking some vials or ingredients as instructed while Minghao casted a series of Healing Charms.

The Ravenclaw finally spoke when Minghao had stopped swinging his wand.

“Will he be okay?”

To be honest, Minghao didn't know. He was a Hogwarts dropout with no Healer qualifications. His entire healing knowledge was obtained through books, and his experience of treating magic-induced wounds was limited to Muggleborns tortured in his house the previous two summers.

Even so, he looked at Mingyu in the eyes and said “yes." It was easy. Minghao was good in acting like he knew what to do even when he didn't. He told himself the same lie every time he opened his eyes in the morning.     

“Good...” The relieved voice trailed off before it started speaking again. “Can I leave him with you here? Just for a while.”

A frown was quick to form on Minghao's forehead. “And where exactly are you going to?”

“Home.”

Minghao couldn't help his sarcastic tone. “Alone. After getting attacked by Snatchers. And no method of transportation but your own two feet.”

“I did well on my Apparition class." Minghao looked and sounded like Minghao had just insulted him.

At this point Minghao had concluded that the Sorting Hat had made a mistake. How could a Ravenclaw be this ignorant?

“An underage wizard who only managed to Apparate inside the same room, tries to Apparate to a Muggle area 40 miles away.” Minghao stated matter-of-factly.

Mingyu looked less offended by the remark and more surprised. It seemed the chaos had made him forgot about the government-administered Trace that followed any wizards and witches under 17. Producing magic wouldn't get the Ministry inspecting here, since the Trace only tracked the place of detection, not the user. But flick your wand in Kim Mingyu's magic-free neighborhood. In this era of corrupted government, a Muggle-born trialed for improper use of magic will undoubtedly result in imprisonment. Minghao only dared to use magic and Apparate because he was actually two years older than his peers at Hogwarts and no longer had the Trace.

“But I-- I need to find the phone book and call my aunt…’’ Panic had dissipated from Mingyu's face, but despair was creeping back to his chiseled features. “She doesn't have a computer so I can't email her."

Minghao didn't understand some words, the Muggle jargons, but he fathomed that Mingyu was trying to reach his family.

“Is there anyone else you can contact?’” Mingyu shook his head so Minghao asked him where his aunt lived. When Mingyu mouthed “South Korea," Minghao dismissed his idea to take Mingyu to his aunt in the morning. There's no way he could Apparate from England to Asia and broomstick was out of the option (unless he had a death wish). He asked Mingyu if his aunt had a fireplace and the answer was a sad shake of his head; that's a no to Floo. Minghao could try creating an unauthorized Portkey, but if he succeeded Mingyu would be caught by South Korean Ministry of Magic as soon as he stepped foot on his homeland.

“Muggle-style is your only option. We'll figure out a way tomorrow morning," Minghao said decisively, hoping to end the night. They both needed rest.

But Mingyu looked like he wasn't going to hit the bed anytime soon.

“I'm still going.”

“I thought you--”

“Not until I'm sure Mom and Yoona are there." The Ravenclaw paused before explaining, “My Mom wrote that she and my sister were heading there, but I haven't received any mail since. They might still be in England. They might be--"

Mingyu choked on his words and Minghao didn't urge him to continue. He understood.

“How about your father?” Minghao tried asking with the gentlest tone he could manage in his fatigue state, but Mingyu's face darkened anyway.

“Azkaban.” His answer made Minghao shudder.

Minghao suggested they owl Mingyu's aunt first and fetched Snug. The brown, wild owl had been Minghao's friend since they met 10 years ago. Then 7-year-old Minghao was out exploring the nearby woods when he found this tiny, young owl, lying at the foot of a tree with wound on his face and one broken wing. He treated the owl and thereafter Snug would accompany Minghao whenever his family visited the vacation house.

Truthfully Minghao hesitated on sending Snug to South Korea. Ten years was ancient in owl age. He worried it might be too many miles for his little friend. But it was either owl mail or that “telephone" technology. Mingyu told him that the Kim family in South Korea had no knowledge nor interaction with anything magical until his father, so those were the only communication option they had.

There's a glint in Snug's eyes when Minghao tied the parchment to his legs. It was as if he was winking. After a nudge to Minghao's palm (which returned with a pat), Snug spread his wings and disappeared into the moon. 

Minghao stayed by the kitchen window for a while after Snug went out of sight. When he turned, Mingyu was looking at him.

“I'm Kim Mingyu," he said as he offered his right hand. Minghao took it but said nothing. 

“I can't know my savior's name? How am I supposed to express my gratitude?”

“You can just say ‘Thanks’.’’

“Wow, you must be fun to live with. No wonder Snug _adores_ you," said the Ravenclaw with mock obvious in his voice.

“He has a refined taste.”

“Right. So, I don't know your face and not even a nickname. Should I just call you ‘Hey'?”

Now that his dog is resting and he's not getting attacked by Snatchers, Mingyu proved that he was quite snarky. Oddly enough, Minghao found this quality not entirely abrasive. Maybe he had been too deprived of human interaction. How long had it been since he “died"?

It was early summer after his 5th year when Minghao faked his death and disappeared from the Xu residence. He started his new career as vigilante, stopping Snatchers from putting more Muggle-borns in Azkaban (or worse). When summer vacation ended and the new term started, he didn't bother to go to Hogwarts. It was a lonesome way of life, since Minghao was too paranoid to let anyone in. Time went by and now it became too cold without long coat and sweater.

Minghao finally realized the hazards of living a solitary life.

As much as Minghao would _love_ to continue his banter with the Ravenclaw smarty-pants, he really thought they should rest. In a moment of thoughtlessness, he ripped off the scarf from his face, revealing his full features, and simply said, “Minghao.” He couldn't bring himself to call himself a Xu.

Minghao felt uneasy when he saw a flash of recognition in Mingyu's eyes. The taller boy didn't say anything about it, and Minghao couldn't decide if it made him relieved or more anxious.

There were only two bedrooms in this cottage. Minghao was wary about letting Mingyu in his parents' room, but it was better than letting him inside _his_. It's not like there was anything important in his parents' room. Yet a part of Minghao resisted the thought of welcoming Mingyu in the space. The space that belonged to the Xu. Minghao tried to convince himself that it was just a matter of letting a stranger sleep on your family bed. He refused to believe it had anything to do with Mingyu's blood.

The thought made him shudder.

When he woke up the next morning, Mingyu was already up and sitting in the kitchen. The Ravenclaw was petting his dog, which was lying down in a small woven basket on the kitchen table.

“Good morning.’’'

Minghao heard Mingyu's slightly hoarse voice and was taken aback. The roughness had a pleasant tinge in Minghao's ears and it forced him to look at Mingyu more closely. The symmetrical features of his face, the defined lines, and the blessed tan. Surely a handsome boy by society standard. Somehow the observation made Minghao blush.

Brushing the thought out of his head, Minghao stepped inside the kitchen and replied with a nod.

“I hope you don't mind me borrowing your stuffs…”

Mingyu's voice trailed off as he turned his head. Minghao followed his gaze towards the dining table right across the kitchen. It was a rectangle walnut-made table enough for 6 people. On one edge was a black pot (still steaming) and two plates were placed in the both sides of the pot, along with two sets of cutlery.

“...and took some food, going through your cabinet for them. I'm sorry, it's rude. I just thought a warm breakfast would be nice and I needed to do something.’’ Mingyu's voice and manner were perfectly composed, but his eyes were apologetic and slightly sheepish.

Minghao said nothing and took a seat at the dining table, his back facing the kitchen. Mingyu took the hint and sat across him.

The cauliflower and turmeric soup was a bit heavy to Minghao's liking; he was used to having a single fruit for breakfast. But it was warm and tasted _just right_. Certainly better than his mother could've made (Mrs. Xu was more proficient in the art of housekeeping and decorating), and it surprisingly surpassed the one provided by Hogwarts' elves. There was nothing to complain about and so Minghao finished his plate without a word. He caught Mingyu beaming with expectation across him (oddly reminding him of the amiable and people-loving terrier of his neighbor the Hattons), but Minghao chose to ignore it. Let his empty plate be the answer.

Mingyu didn't seem to mind Minghao's silence and got up to clean both of their plates. When taking Minghao's cutlery, he asked him if Minghao could take a look at his dog again while he washed the dishes.

The Chihuahua was still asleep and looked like it was going to stay resting for a while. But when Minghao put his fingers on the white pooch's right side, its eyes fluttered open.

“Rrrrr…’’

The growl started low, barely audible among the sound of water flowing from the sink. Minghao tried to soothe the dog and offered gentle strokes. But the growl turned louder, enough for Mingyu to notice and ask about it, and Minghao didn't anticipate what occurred next.

The tiny dog jumped and Minghao withdrew his left arm. But it was too late. Aji bit his arm and Minghao swung the bitten limb, a reflex to get away from the pain. It backfired and Aji's teeth sank deeper.   

“Aji, no!"

He heard the water stopped and Mingyu moving behind him. The bite loosened when the Ravenclaw put his hands around the Chihuahua, and eventually it let go of Minghao's arm.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu's concerned voice and his figure bent over him distracted Minghao. The Slytherin didn't have time to evade as Mingyu took his left arm.

“Let me see--”

 “It's--”

Minghao felt his sleeves rolled up and then heard a gasp. Mingyu’s widening eyes were staring at his arm and Minghao didn't have to look down to know his Dark Mark was exposed.

When Mingyu finally looked up, there's a familiar look on his face. It didn't come to him immediately, but later Minghao remembered when he had seen that look before. It was the night after he became a Death Eater and looked at his own face at the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Mingyu did was picking up Aji's basket and taking a few steps backward, away from Minghao.

“You're a Death Eater.” They barely knew each other for Mingyu's opinion to matter, but the accusing tone and sharp glare managed to make a twist in Minghao's chest.

He knew Mingyu wouldn't believe him but Minghao said it anyway. “No, I'm not.”

“But you have a Dark Mark!’’ Mingyu's hold on Aji's basket grew tighter and he tried to take more steps backward, even though his back already hit the sink. “Don't tell me it's just some tattoo. I know what a Dark Mark looks like. I--”

Minghao wanted to cut him off and explain, but Mingyu's next words made him go silent.

“--knew it! You're a Slytherin! Of course. Why didn't I just run away last night.’” Mingyu looked angry and also scared.

“You're judging me because of my house. How is that different from people who judge you because of your blood?’’ Minghao couldn't help the bitterness and coldness in his voice.

His words seemed to reach Mingyu as the Ravenclaw showed some guilt in his eyes.

“But.. .” Mingyu spoke again with less power. “The Dark Mark…”

Minghao sighed and explained slowly. “My parents wanted it. I didn't. Never.”

Doubt was still lingering on Mingyu's face, so Minghao continued. “Look, if I'm on the Dark side, why did I save you from those Snatchers? Why haven't I tortured you and called my Death Eater friends?”

For a while it was silent except for Aji's low growl. Mingyu averted his gaze towards the dog and tried to soothe it with gentle strokes until it was no longer baring its teeth.

After Aji had quieted down, Mingyu put the basket back to the kitchen table, on the end farthest from Minghao. Then the Ravenclaw eyed him and asked, “Is your arm really okay?”

Minghao was surprised. The question, added with an apologetic tone, wasn't what Minghao had expected.

“It's fine," said Minghao as he raised his left arm to his face and flipped it around. He saw Mingyu flinched, probably from seeing the Dark Mark, and let out a bitter laugh.

“It creeps me out too,” he said indifferently. That got Mingyu frowning, but Minghao decided he didn't care. He told Mingyu that he'd be in his room and to knock if he needed anything, then walked out of the room without another glance.

 

***

 

Minghao didn't leave his room that afternoon. Busy tracking Ralph's group and practicing spells so he could be better prepared in their next encounter. But to be truth, he was also avoiding Mingyu. Not knowing how to face the Ravenclaw after his secret was revealed.

Mingyu didn't call him once all afternoon. Hell, he might had left the cottage. Why would he want to stay with a Death Eater? So it was a surprise to hear a knock just right after the sun had set.

“Dinner is ready…’’’ Mingyu’s hesitant voice said from behind the door. “I mean, if you want to--uhm, you need to, actually. To eat.”

Mingyu didn't say anything again and Minghao stayed frozen, considering. When he had decided to take the offer and opened the door, the Ravenclaw was no longer there. He walked to the dining room and Mingyu was already seated on the table, his plate untouched. He was waiting, Minghao thought with amusement. The younger boy kept his manners even though he was dealing with an “evil” Death Eater.

Silence accompanied their dinner. Minghao didn't try to initiate any conversation. He was aware of Mingyu's tense posture and knew the latter was still cautious of him. Nothing he would say that could erase the wariness.

The stillness was finally broken when Minghao finished his last bite and said thank you. Mingyu looked at him with wide eyes, disbelief written all over his face. It's kind of petty but Minghao felt offended. Did Mingyu really think he wouldn't say thank you for getting freshly cooked meal?

“Uh… yeah, sure." Mingyu replied. Somehow there's nervousness in his voice.

His next words explained the discomfort.

“I've been thinking and… If you're okay with it, I'd like to stay with you.’’ Doubt was still apparent in Mingyu's eyes, but at least he didn't look away.

Minghao snorted. “With me, the evil Death Eater?” His reply got Mingyu frowning.

“I--It's not--’" he stumbled on his words but persisted. “I still can't trust you completely, that's true.”

“Wow, shocker.”

“But you said, and did, some pretty convincing things.’’ Mingyu was still looking at him straight in the eyes when he continued. “And you never did anything bad at school. At least none that I know of.’’

Ah, thought Minghao. Mingyu _did_ recognized him as a fellow Hogwarts student.

“You never made the effort to come to us and call us Mudbloods.’’ Mingyu cringed when he said the derogatory word. “Unlike your friends--uhm, housemates.’’

In the Slytherin House, Minghao was some sort of an anomaly. He realized that. He never really blended with the other conceited Slytherins and didn't share the same pureblood pride. At class he would be at the corner, alone unless necessary to be otherwise.

Seemed that Mingyu noticed. It wasn't much of a surprise actually. With his eccentricity, Minghao might stood out like a sore thumb.

“And?" asked Minghao.

Mingyu raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“What's the real reason?”

Uncertainty was gone from Mingyu's eyes. There was only determination. “I want to find my family, and I think you're my best shot.”

Minghao didn't say anything. He understood Mingyu's reasoning, but didn't know how to respond. He found himself actually _considering_ the arrangement, and it baffled him.

While Minghao stayed silent, Mingyu spoke as if to convince him.

“You’re stopping Snatchers from getting to Muggleborns, right? Like what you did with me? While I don't like the thought of my mother and sister getting caught by them…” Mingyu shivered and Minghao shared the feeling. “I think there's a higher chance of finding them if I follow the Snatchers.”

It was logical. Now that he's well-fed and not panicked, Mingyu had finally shown his true color as a Ravenclaw. Minghao must admitted that. But….

“Two conditions.”

Mingyu tensed at his words but said nothing.

“One, do not use magic outside of this area."

At this, Mingyu nodded. He seemed to understand that as an underage, his use of magic in Muggle area would trigger the Trace and bring the government (the Dark Side) to them.

“Two, do not doubt what I say. Just do it.”

The second requirement got Mingyu frowning, and he opened his mouth (definitely to protest) only to close it again.

When the Ravenclaw had decided on what to say, the words that came out were, “Unless our lives, or someone else's, are in danger.”

It was Minghao's turn to frown, but Mingyu showed no sign of compromise. Feeling tired, Minghao ended the discussion with a reluctant “Fine.”

“I have a question." Mingyu raised his right hand and quickly pulled it down. His cheeks went pink at his persistent habit he got from being a smart-ass in every class. The word “cute" floated in Minghao's head, but Minghao brushed it away.

“You don't have the Trace?” When Minghao nodded, Mingyu continued. “How?” It's a logical question, and one that Minghao had expected. But it didn't prevent the words to sting.

“I got enrolled late.” Minghao kept his voice steady. “I'm two years older than you.”

“Oh" was the only reply. Mingyu didn't ask further, and Minghao was glad for his tactfulness. He didn't want to explain how he got 2 years of his life robbed by illness. It was a painful past he would rather not share.

Now that the topic was done, Minghao decided to question back.

“How did you escape Hogwarts?” It was a question that Minghao had been curious about. Mingyu was still in his school robes and looked like he just arrived at his house last night. So it didn't seem that Mingyu escaped during summer vacation like Minghao.

“Hogsmeade." Mingyu gave a small grin when Minghao raised an eyebrow.

“It was heavily observed by our _kind and protective_ _teachers_ \--” Minghao didn't miss the sarcasm in Mingyu's tone. He had heard about the changes in Hogwarts. Now half of the faculty members were Death Eaters.

“--but I did it." Mingyu beamed and Minghao hated how the word “cute" insisted on entering his mind. Damn Kim Mingyu.

To get himself back on track, Minghao asked another question. “Do you have any pictures of your family?”

Mingyu's face softened at his question and he pulled out a wallet from inside his robes. He opened the dark brown wallet and showed it to Minghao. To Minghao's shock, the people on the picture didn't move.

There were four people. A very tall man (probably as tall as Mingyu now) stood on the left, his facial features showed the characteristics of an Asian. Next to him were two children, a boy and a girl, must be Mingyu and his sister (what's her name again? Yoona?). The girl looked at least 5 years younger than the boy. Then the last person was a brown-haired woman, her sharp face contours and nose were a copy of current Mingyu.

Minghao stayed silent for a moment, etching the image onto his memory because he would need it later. When he finished and looked up from the still photo, he caught Mingyu looking at his family's picture with so much pain in his eyes. The agony was still there when Minghao called Mingyu's name and the latter looked at him. It’s painful to see and Minghao had to fight the urge to look away.

“Should be a lead soon.”

That was barely reassuring and Minghao's tone wasn't exactly soothing. But somehow it was enough to bring back some light to Mingyu's eyes. Minghao involuntarily smiled but quickly erased it when he saw Mingyu looking at him.

“I'll get some lead," said the Slytherin as he turned and walked towards his bedroom. He could hear footsteps following his, and reluctantly turned around when he reached his door.

“What?”

“How? I mean, like the time you got to my house. How did you know they were going to come?”

Minghao didn't bother to hide a sigh and simply turned the door knob, entering his room and making way for his guest. Mingyu, despite his sure steps earlier, entered with hesitation.

Having decided that hiding it from Mingyu was not a good option, Minghao took out a rectangle box from the shelf in his desk. He murmured some incantations to open the lock and showed the contents to Mingyu.

It seemed that curiosity had won over the Ravenclaw. Mingyu no longer hesitated in his movements, taking a bundle of parchment at his left side of the box.

Mingyu's eyes went over the paper and widened as they did. “This is… a list of Hogwarts students?”

Minghao grunted his affirmation, and Mingyu continued speaking. “The ones marked in red… Muggleborns. There's our addresses. That's how you knew where I live.” Minghao simply nodded at that.

“How did you get this? There's no way the school would give up such private information so--Did you--’’ Mingyu's eyes widened like never before. “Did you _steal_ it?" His voice sounded half impressed and half horrified. Minghao just shrugged.

“You…” Mingyu started again but shook his head before saying, “But how did you know _when_ the Snatchers were going to make a move?”

Minghao knew this question was coming and he was too lazy to explain. Showing was more effective anyway. So he took out the other item in the box: a bracelet with dark brown beads.

Mingyu's eyes followed Minghao's wand as Minghao waved it towards the bracelet. When his hand stopped, voices started coming out from the bracelet.

_“--that sodding prick Jasper…’’_

It's the familiar voice of Ralph, but for Mingyu it must had been a surprise.

“Wha--??" The Ravenclaw almost yelled but covered his mouth. He removed his hands when Minghao told him that the Snatchers couldn't hear them.

“How did--are you tapping into their comm?”

Minghao scrunched his forehead at the foreign jargon. “I duplicated Ralph's bracelet and charmed it when I ruined his raid the other time and knocked him out. I can hear whatever he's saying if I activate the charm.”

“So it's like a bug?" Mingyu widened his eyes again, but this time it was out amazement.

“The insect? No, I charmed his bracelet.” Minghao frowned again but Mingyu paid no heed and didn't even explain. The Ravenclaw moved closer to the bracelet, leaning in to listen.

_“At least we got one."_ This was a different voice. Minghao recognized it as Louis, one of Ralph's underlings.

_“You sure it's the right girl?"_ Ralph asked Louis.

_“Asian, about 10 year old. The other matches too.”_

Minghao saw Mingyu’s body tensed and instantly knew what Mingyu was going to say.

“Minghao," said Mingyu as he turned his gaze to him. “Where are these people?” 

Minghao sighed before saying, “We're not going.” It earned him a scowl from Mingyu.

“It could be my sister!”

“Yes, but we're not barging into the enemy's hive--” 

“You've fought tons of them!”

Minghao rolled his eyes. “Not ‘tons' of them. I track them, find out their targets, warn the targets beforehand. I only fight occasionally when necessary and I do it stealthily, not taking many people down all at once. I'm a 5th year dropout, remember?”

“But--” Mingyu struggled momentarily to make an argument. “--you can do Incarcerous spell! We just finished OWLs and that's a NEWT level.” Mingyu referred to the night Minghao produced a rope out of thin air and bound him.

Minghao felt proud and flattered but he stayed composed. “We don't get lessons on how to attack Snatchers headquarters in DADA.”

“Exactly! But you can!” The desperation in Mingyu's face and voice started to twist Minghao's heart.

“Polyjuice!" Mingyu almost screamed. “You can make it and we can sneak in.”

“You're just assuming I can make a Polyjuice Potion--”

“You can! You always get it right in Potions. Of course you can!”

Minghao raised an eyebrow. “How did you know that?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Mingyu answered quickly but his face displayed nonchalance. As if it was already obvious. “We took Potions together for 3 years.”

Minghao already found out that Mingyu recognized him, but he didn't know--nor expected--the Ravenclaw to notice such detail. Then again, Minghao had started distancing himself from fellow Slytherins since 4th year--since he saw what his parents had become and he started to find pureblood-obsession off-putting. Since then he always sat alone at the corner in classes. His quirkiness must had stood out more than he realized.

“I must've annoyed you. For taking the title of best Potions student," said Minghao with a mocking tone.

Mingyu huffed and didn't address the remark. “Anyway, you can, or at least know how to make Polyjuice. Right?”

Minghao could've just deny, but Mingyu's eyes were starting to remind him of puppies. Not feisty, hideous kind like Aji, but the cute Beagle or Spaniel. They forced Minghao to give in.

“It takes time," he said.

“I know." Mingyu nodded. And with the utmost certainty, almost foolishly brazen like a Gryffindor, he said, “We'll save Yoona.”

Minghao sighed, but inside his head he was calculating the time to make the potion and create the rescue plan. Little did he know that this rescue mission was going to change his life, even more than the mark on his left forearm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you guys like it. See you again.


End file.
